Shop with a Cop V: All Worthwhile (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: There's a new Santa at this year's Shop with a Cop event.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy - Thanks for all you do!

Readers and REAL McRollers - Hard to believe this is Shop with a Cop #5! I say it every year, but I really never expected these characters or this event to keep reappearing in the REAL World. I'm so glad you have enjoyed them as much as I have!

 **Thank you to the many people who make Shop with a Cop and similar events happen in communities everywhere.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Shop with a Cop V: All Worthwhile (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Thank you again for filling in, Captain Rollins," Duke said as Joseph adjusted the white fluffy beard that completed his Santa ensemble. "When Marty's back flared up, I wasn't sure who to ask. Catherine suggested you, and I'm so glad you said yes."

"Please, Duke, I've told you, it's Joseph." He smoothed the iconic red coat over the padding underneath. " And no thanks are necessary. I'm happy to help in any way I can."

"I know you enjoyed shopping with a kid last year," Duke continued.

"I did," Joseph admitted. "But I figure this way I'll get to interact with all the kids. There was no way I was going to let there be no Santa Claus, not if I could help it."

"Which is exactly why I suggested you," Catherine said, coming up to the two men with Angie on her hip.

Duke and Joseph both smiled broadly at them.

"Mama!" Angie cried, pointing to the bright red suit on the man in front of her.

"Hey, it's Santa's favorite little elf," Joseph said, eyes crinkling as he smiled.

Angie's head cocked, her brow furrowed at the familiar voice, and she stared at him. "Apa?" she said, looking at Catherine for confirmation.

Catherine kissed her cheek. "Yes, smart girl, that's Grandpa. He looks a little different because he's being Santa's helper this year."

Angie looked back at Joseph, still a little unsure. He smiled at her, pulling down the white beard, and she immediately beamed.

"Apa!" she exclaimed, reaching for him.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said, lifting her from Catherine's arms.

She patted the fluffy beard with one hand. "Ooh," she said, enjoying the softness. Next she looked up at his hat and reached for the white pom pom on the end, pulling the hat askew.

"Uh oh," Joseph said, trying to fix it. "Gotta leave that on. Grandpa doesn't have white hair like the big guy at the North Pole." He readjusted the hat over his salt and pepper hair.

Duke smiled at the exchange, then looked at his watch. "Well, we should get outside. The buses should be here in a few minutes."

Catherine grinned. "And the kids are going to want to see Santa first thing."

"Then that's exactly what they'll get," Joseph said, handing Angie back to her.

"Come on, baby girl. Let's find Grandma and drop you off so you can have fun with her while Mommy and Daddy are shopping." She smiled. "Say bye-bye to Grandpa Santa and Uncle Duke. We'll see them later."

Angie waved at the two men. "Buh-bye!"

"Bye," Duke said, waving back with his warm smile.

"Bye-bye, honey." Joseph smiled as he watched then walk away, Angie looking back at him and continuing to wave until they rounded a corner and were out of sight.

"Well, I'd say that first interaction went well," Duke said. "Are you ready for the big stage?"

Joseph straightened his coat and adjusted his hat. "Absolutely."

* * *

After greeting this year's group of kids out in front of the store, Joseph headed inside to mingle as the morning fun began. He went towards to toy aisles first, rightly guessing that's where many of the shopping pairs would start. The photographer hired to commemorate the event followed.

Joseph stopped to talk to everyone he saw, asking names, finding out who they were shopping for, and even giving recommendations.

"Hey, Santa," a familiar voice called.

Joseph turned and saw Chin standing beside a young boy. He walked over to them. "Ho, ho, ho, and who do we have here?"

"This is Michael," Chin told him.

"Hello, Michael. How old are you?"

"Six," Michael said in a whisper, staring up at him in awe.

"Six? Well, isn't that something? You know, I was six once. A long, _long_ time ago …"

Michael giggled, covering his mouth.

"And do you know what I liked to do when I was six?" Joseph asked.

"What?"

"I liked to throw a football around with my brother," he said, picking up a Nerf football from a basket on the shelf.

Michael's face lit up. "I have a brother!"

Joseph smiled. "I had a feeling."

"But I'm not very good at throwing," the boy went on, his face dropping.

"I wasn't either when I was six, but you know something, you have a new friend who was a number one quarterback right here on the island, and I bet he'd give you some pointers."

Michael looked confused, but followed Joseph's eyeline to Chin who smiled back at him.

"You?" Michael asked, his eyes widening.

"Me," Chin replied, nodding. "I'll give you some tips, and you'll be throwing like a pro in no time."

"Wow!" Michael exclaimed. "Then I can show Cameron!"

"You sure can," Joseph said. "But first you'll need this." He held out the football to him.

" _Thanks_ , Santa," Michael said, taking it almost reverently in two hands.

Chin smiled. "Yeah, thanks, Santa."

"You're welcome. Don't forget to come see me later for a picture."

"We won't," Chin promised. "Will we, Michael?"

"A picture? With Santa? Cool!"

" 'Cool' is right," Joseph agreed. "I'll see you soon."

"See ya, Santa!" Michael called as Joseph began to walk away.

Joseph waved back. "Ho, ho, ho," he said, before heading around the corner to find more shoppers.

* * *

"And what do we have here?" Joseph asked as he stepped over to an activity table filled with construction paper and markers and surrounded by kids and adults waiting for their turn to shop.

"Santa!" a few of the younger kids cried.

"We're making our own snowman-building game," Kaitlyn told him, clearly in charge of the activity.

"Snowman-building? That sounds like fun. Do you mind if I join?"

"Pull up a chair, Santa," Danny said with a grin, motioning to one of the available chairs at the table.

"Sit by me, Santa!" the girl next to Danny said excitedly.

"Well, thank you, my dear," Joseph said as he sat.

"I'm Mya," she said before he could even get the question out, starting a cascade of introductions around the table.

After they were complete, Joseph said, "Now I don't see any snow here, how are we going to build snowmen?"

"It's a game," Kaitlyn explained. "Everyone gets a dice pattern and decorates each side with a different part of the snowman."

"Yeah, like the hat or the carrot or the stick arms," a boy across from Joseph said.

"And then you make pieces to match each side," Kaitlyn went on, "so when you roll the dice, you get that piece."

"I see," Joseph said. "And when you get all your pieces you have a complete snowman."

"Or snow _person_ ," Casey said as she and Grace came over with a few Crayola boxes in their hands.

"Here's some more markers for you, Kaitlyn," Grace said.

"Thanks," Kaitlyn said, walking around the table and putting the extra markers down where they were needed. "And that's right. You can make your snowperson look however you want."

"So I could give mine a Santa hat?" Joseph asked, winking at Mya beside him.

"I'm going to make mine a Santa hat, too!" she said, reaching for a red marker.

"Ohh, I don't think I have any red paper here," Kaitlyn said, looking around the table.

"I'll grab some from Mom's activity," Casey said. "There's plenty."

Kaitlyn breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Casey." She smiled at the kids around the table. "These are going to look great."

A boy on the far end named Rayshawn sighed. "I wish we could build a real snowman."

"There's no snow in Hawaii," a girl named Kailey said.

"Not unless you go up to the top of the mountains on the Big Island," one of the cops said.

"For real?" Rayshawn asked. "There's snow up there?"

"For real."

"Did you ever build a snowman, Detective Danny?" Mya asked.

"I have," Danny said.

"On top of a mountain?" Kailey asked.

"No, I grew up in New Jersey and we get plenty of snow there in the winter, right, Grace?"

"That's right," she said with a smile. "Perfect for building snowmen … er, snowpeople."

"I wanna build a real snowman," Rayshawn said with another sigh.

"Maybe someday you will," Joseph said. "Life is full of surprises, and one of those surprises just might be snow."

* * *

"Now why doesn't this surprise me at all?" Joseph asked as he approached Steve and a boy who appeared to be about twelve sitting with plates full of pancakes in front of them.

"We worked up a pretty good appetite with all that shopping," Steve said before taking another big bite.

"Yeah," the boy said around his own mouthful.

"Well, I'm definitely not surprised you're the first pair finished shopping," Joseph said with a grin.

"We were very efficient," Steve said.

"That sounds about right."

"Got some school clothes, and Devon picked out gifts for his whole family."

Devon nodded, reaching for his carton of orange juice.

"Do you want to join us?" Steve asked, motioning to a chair. "These pancakes are really good."

Joseph chuckled, watching as Devon wolfed down another huge bite. "Clearly." He shook his head. "I've gotta get over to my chair for pictures now that people are finishing up their shopping. You guys can come over when you're done eating."

"Do I have to?" Devon asked, looking between the two.

"Think you're too old for a picture with Santa?" Steve asked, his lip quirking in a smile.

"Uh … yeah," Devon said, as if it were obvious.

Joseph shook his head. "No, you don't have to. But at least think about it." He grinned, glancing at Steve. "If nothing else, it'll make Commander McGarrett get in front of the camera."

Devon looked over at Steve. "You gotta be in the picture if I do it?"

"I guess so," Steve said.

"And I get to have the picture?" Devon asked, now more interested.

"I think that's the idea."

Devon turned back to Joseph. "Okay, I'll think about it." He speared another piece off his plate. "But _after_ I get some more pancakes."

Joseph laughed. "Of course."

* * *

"Hey, Santa," Kono said as she stepped toward the red velvet chair set up for photos. "This is Maleah."

"Nice to meet you, Maleah," Joseph said, shaking the pre-teen's hand. "Is this your first time at Shop with a Cop?"

Maleah nodded. "Yeah."

"What'd you think?"

She gave a little shrug. "It was pretty cool."

"Well, you were definitely paired up with one of the coolest officers here," Joseph said.

Maleah smiled at Kono. "Yeah."

"We had a blast," Kono said.

"Who were you shopping for today?" Joseph asked, trying to draw her out a little more.

"My mom and my sister and my aunties."

"We found some great stuff, didn't we?" Kono said, smiling at her.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm sure they are going to love whatever you found, because it shows you were thinking of them," Joseph said.

Maleah's smile grew and she nodded.

"Well, are you ready to take your picture?" Joseph asked, nodding over at the photographer who was waiting patiently.

"I guess," Maleah said, shrugging. She looked at Kono. "You're gonna be in it, too, right?"

"That's right," Kono said, walking around the chair to stand on Joseph's other side.

"Everyone look this way," the photographer said. She snapped a photo.

"Oh, I think my eyes were closed!" Kono said.

The photographer glanced down at the screen on her camera and grinned. "Yep, they sure were. You had a pretty weird smile going on, too."

Maleah giggled.

"One more time," the photographer said. She checked the new photo. "Perfect."

Joseph nudged Maleah gently. "You might want a copy of that goofy one."

She laughed, more relaxed.

"Aww, come on, Santa," Kono said good-naturedly. "I thought we were friends."

"We are," Joseph said, grinning. "That's why I want a copy of the goofy one, too."

* * *

During a break in the picture line, Joseph walked over to where volunteers were boxing up each participants' purchases for delivery.

"Now here's where the real hard work is going on," Joseph said, joining Cody, Jadon, and Dylan who were stacking boxes.

"You got that right," Jadon quipped. "I bet SuperSEAL is out there chowing down on pancakes while we're doing all the heavy lifting."

Joseph grinned, picking up a box and adding it to the pile. "He sure is."

"So long as he saves some for us," Cody said.

"Don't worry, there's plenty," Joseph assured them.

"Bet you're tired of getting your picture taken, huh, Uncle Joseph?" Dylan asked.

"Not really," Joseph said. He took off the fake beard and scratched his clean-shaven chin. "This beard is pretty itchy, though."

"I'll bet," Jadon said."

"But all I have to do is look into the eyes of those excited kids out there, whether they believe in Santa or not, and that makes it all worthwhile. They're having a great time, making new friends, and knowing they're helping their families. That's what it's all about."

"You were definitely the right choice for Santa this year," Cody said. "I'm sure all those kids appreciate it."

Jadon and Dylan nodded their agreement.

"You think I found my new calling?" Joseph asked, replacing the beard and straightening his hat.

Cody smiled. "I think they'd have a hard time finding someone who cares more."

* * *

"Ho, ho, ho," Joseph said, back on his chair. "There are some familiar faces." He smiled as Catherine walked up with Jacob and a younger girl.

"I know you're not the real Santa," the girl said immediately.

"Is that right?" Joseph asked, smiling.

"I didn't tell, Uncle Joseph," Jacob said quickly.

" 'Uncle Joseph'?" the girl said. "Do you know all the grownups here?"

"Pretty much," Jacob said proudly. "I told you. This is my fifth time at Shop with a Cop."

"Well, Jacob, do you want to introduce me to your new friend?" Joseph asked.

"This is KC," Jacob said. "But not like my sister 'Casey,' just the letters."

"I see," Joseph said. "Nice to meet you, KC. Are you having a good time this morning?"

"Yeah, it's been real fun. Lieutenant Catherine is the best."

"I told KC she could call her that," Jacob said. "Like I did when the first time I came here."

Joseph smiled at his daughter. "It suits her."

"And do you wanna know something else, KC?" Jacob asked. He glanced back at Catherine. "Can I tell the secret about you and Uncle Joseph?"

Catherine smiled indulgently. "Go ahead."

"Uncle Joseph is Aunt Catherine's dad!" Jacob said.

"Whoa!" KC said, looking between the two.

"But don't tell anyone," Jacob said. "The kids who believe in Santa might get confused."

KC laughed. "Yeah, like they might think your name is Lieutenant Catherine Claus!"

"Lieutenant Catherine Claus!" Jacob repeated, laughing hysterically. "That's so funny!"

"All right, kiddos," Catherine said, chuckling along. "Let's get our Santa picture taken."

After they took their picture, Joseph asked, "Are you going to get pancakes now?"

"We had ours already," KC said.

"We're going back to play bingo with Grandma Ang and Nonna," Jacob said.

"Oh, are you?" Joseph said, smiling. "That sounds like an all-star bingo game."

"Maybe when you're done taking pictures you can play, too," Jacob said.

"Yeah!" KC agreed. "We'll save you a seat."

"That's very nice of you."

"Well, you're pretty nice," she said matter-of-factly. "Even if you're not really Santa."

"You know what I think," Catherine said. Both kids looked up at her. "I think we've all got a little Santa in us today, don't you?"

Jacob and KC looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah!" they both agreed.

"Told you Aunt Catherine was smart," Jacob said.

Joseph smiled. "Yes, she is."

* * *

"Well, Duke," Steve said after the last bus had pulled away. "Congratulations on another successful Shop with a Cop event."

"Seems like they get bigger and bigger every year," Kono said as Duke and Five-0 made their way back inside where the cleanup in the activity area was already under way.

"But you wouldn't know it based on how smoothly it all goes," Chin said. "That's a testament to your planning skills, Duke."

"Absolutely," Danny agreed. "You've got this thing working like a well-oiled machine."

"Well, it helps that I have such great volunteers," Duke said, deflecting the praise. "I couldn't do it without you and all the others who donate their time."

"Speaking of volunteers, where'd St. Nick disappear to?" Danny asked. "I know Grace wanted to get a group picture before he took off his costume."

"There he is," Kono said, pointing to Joseph who had taken off his hat, coat, and beard. "Helping clean up, of course."

"Hey, Joseph, do you mind donning the suit for one more photo?" Danny called out. "Group shot?"

"Oh yeah," Grace said. "Please, Uncle Joseph?"

"Of course," Joseph replied without hesitation.

"The photographer's gone but I'd be happy to take it for you," Duke said.

"No way, Duke," Steve said. "You're in the picture, too. We'll ask one of the store employees to take it." He looked toward the clean-up crew. "All right, everybody, group photo, come on. Jadon, you, too."

"So long as you get my good side," Jadon said with a grin.

"Better turn around then," Cody teased.

Joseph retrieved his coat from the chair and put it on as everyone gathered around for the picture. Steve went over to the customer service area and asked the assistant manager to take the picture.

"Angie, come on, it's time to take a picture with Grandpa Santa," Catherine said.

"Apa!" Angie cried, running toward them. She flung herself at his legs, rubbing her cheek against the soft fabric of his red pants.

Once he put on his hat and beard, he bent down to pick her up and settled in the chair with her on his lap. She beamed up at him, her eyes bright with happiness.

"All worthwhile, right, Uncle Joseph?" Dylan said, spotting the look.

Joseph smiled. "That's right."

"Okay, everybody," the assistant manager said. "Smile."

"What should we say, Jacob?" Elizabeth asked.

"Shop with a Cop!" he exclaimed.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Joseph said. "On three. One, two, three …"

"Shop with a Cop!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
